A keyboard is a device that enables a computing device, such as a laptop computer or a server computer, to receive input from a user. A keyboard may be connected to a computing device via a variety of ways. For example, a wired keyboard may be connected to a computing device via a wired connection, such as via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. A wireless keyboard may be connected to a computing device via a wireless connection, such as via a Bluetooth connection.